totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
__NoTOC__ Ezekiel is a contestant on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. He was voiced by Peter Oldring. Overview Ezekiel was raised on a farm under the belief that males are better than females. After signing up for Total Drama, he is the first person eliminated for making sexist remarks. After, he works on making himself a stronger contestant, and returns in the third season, where he is eliminated first again. After, he becomes obsessed with getting the money. After stowing away on the plane, he slowly regresses into a feral state. Biography Short time at Camp Wawanakwa Ezekiel signs up for Total Drama with the thought he will be unbeatable. He is placed on the Killer Bass, and happily competes in the first challenge. Many of his teammates found some of his habits gross, such as picking his nose. When the team loses the first challenge, he questions why, as the other team has more girls then them. After making a few more sexist remarks, he is voted off by the female members of his team. Race for one million dollars After being eliminated, Ezekiel spends the rest of his time at Playa Dos Losers. When Chris announces the race for the million dollars, he teams up with Beth and Lindsay. The three of them manage to get ahold of the case, but it is immediately taken away by Duncan. Later, they manage to find the case again, but Justin parachutes in, and Lindsay gives him the case. After being covered with the parachute, he wanders off, and does not qualify for the next season. After the island He returns in the next season's aftermath show in the Peanut Gallery of Failure. After the second season ends, he goes back to the farm for some down time, where he is eventually interviewed by Celebrity Manhunt. Race against the Dirtbags The cast is entered to possibly win a Gemme award in the category of Best Reality Ensemble, where Chris informs them they are being replaced by a new cast. They decide to race the new cast to their television interview, but on the way, their bus crashes. Some people go for help, but Ezekiel stays behind, and eventually Chris saves the cast. After being saved, Chirs announces they will be returning for the next season, a race around the world for another million dollars. Instant elimination Once on the plane, Ezekiel tells the others how he's been working to make sure he's not first eliminated again. He continuously interrupts Chris, who gets annoyed and throws him out of the plane, stating "all eliminations are final". After being eliminated, he climbs the landing gear, and sneaks back onto the plane. Once in Egypt, he returns to the competition, which Chris lets him rejoin since Duncan quit. He is placed on Team Victory. During the challenge, his team wins a stick, which Harold points out is a divining rod. While crossing the Nile, the stick is eaten by an alligator after Ezekiel tries to hit the alligator with it. Chris then says if all teams kept their reward, there would be no elimination, but because he lost the stick, his team votes him off. Sneaking back onto the plane Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Victory Category:Villainous Vultures Category:First Generation Category:Male